809 You're Drooling, Gilmore!
by AudiRox
Summary: Season 8: Episode 8.09 follows a few weeks after 8.08. If you haven’t done so, please read episodes 1 through 8 prior to reading 8.09.
1. Teaser

**8.09 You're Drooling, Gilmore!**

**Previously on the Gilmore Girls...**

LORELAI: (At FND) Luke and I came here to share our engagement with you.

RICHARD: Oh my.

LORELAI: (Looks at her father and smiles) Luke asked me to marry him, and I said yes.

RICHARD: Well then, congratulations!

LUKE: Thank you, Richard.

LORELAI: (With a smile) Thanks dad.

CUT

RORY: He said he'd like to work on it with me… but then he turned around and gave it to Don…

KEN: I'm sure there's a good reason.

RORY: (Completely frustrated) He's a jerk… that's the only reason (Ken sighs — then clears his throat not wanting Rory to carry on)… Nathan DiLuca is a jerk… I can't believe he… (sees Ken looking behind her — she quickly turns to find Nate standing a couple of steps behind her — her face suddenly falls at the sight of the man)…

CUT

TOM: The master bedroom and the hallway are completed. The paint hasn't dried completely — all that's left right now is to paint the two new rooms, and then finish the kitchen… we're moving right along — so the place should be ready by mid-November.

LUKE: (Nods) That's great, Tom.

As Tom leaves, Luke stands in the same spot and admires everything in front of him. Scene fades on his smiling face.

**TEASER**

INT. RANDOM FURNITURE STORE - FRIDAY AFTERNOON - MID NOVEMBER

Lorelai and Rory are browsing the store and walking up to Luke as we fade in. Luke is chatting with a sales representative.

LORELAI: (To Rory) I'm so full from that big lunch we just had.

RORY: (Touches her stomach) Me too… I could just fall asleep now.

They make their way closer to Luke and the sales rep.

LUKE: (As he gestures) Are those the only ottomans you have in the store?

SALES REP: At the moment, yes.

LUKE: (Looks over) That one does look interesting. (Looks at Lorelai) You like interesting, don't you?

LORELAI: Interesting is good. Ooh, you know what would be really interesting? An ottoman the shape of a huge turtle (Luke and the sales rep make quizzical expressions – Lorelai turns to the sales rep) Do you have one of those?

RORY: (Joins in before the rep responds) An ottoman the shape of a turtle?

LORELAI: Wouldn't that be awesome?

RORY: I don't know how I'd feel about resting my feet on a turtle.

LORELAI: (Rolls her eyes) It's not a real turtle. It just looks like one… (Luke and the rep are still looking at the ladies as if they have just lost their mind)

RORY: Oh yeah?

LORELAI: (Explains) The top part of the shell…

RORY: (Nods) The carapace…

LORELAI: Yeah, that… is the cushion part and the rest all intricately carved wood.

RORY: That does sound interesting.

LORELAI: See?

RORY: (Looks around) Where is this turtle-shaped ottoman? (Both ladies look at the sales rep)

SALES REP: (Confused, looks at Luke) Ugh…

LUKE: (Rolls his eyes) Ignore them. (Looks at the ladies and continues sarcastically) How about the two of you go around and look at the rest of the nice furniture… and I will join you in a bit.

LORELAI: (Frowns as she moves away with Rory) Did you see that? Luke just shooed us away.

RORY: (Fakes a frown as well) I know. How rude.

LORELAI: (Sees a chaise she likes) Ooh, look at that… (changes the topic as she takes a seat) By the way… thank you for joining us during your lunch break.

RORY: (As she takes a seat in a couch next to her) No problem… it's only a 10 minute walk from the Courant.

LORELAI: (As she leans back) Wow… this is so comfortable.

RORY: (As she accidentally pulls the levy on the side) Oh! It reclines!

LORELAI: So, talked to Logan recently?

RORY: (Enjoys the reclined couch) Not since my birthday… we've both been so busy.

LORELAI: (Her eyes gradually close) Tell me about it. Am I going to see you at dinner tonight?

RORY: (Yawns) Got nothing else planned.

LORELAI: (Mumbles) How are... (yawns)... hmm... things with Nate?

RORY: Hmm… ugh… (drags her speech) we haven't really talked… (her voice trails)…

LORELAI: (Mumbles again) Mm-hmm.

Luke makes his way through the maze of furniture to talk to the ladies…

LUKE: (As he looks at a brochure) They said they can deliver most of the furniture on Monday. (Not hearing a response, he looks up) Lorelai? (Seeing the ladies sound asleep, he sighs and crosses his arms).

Scene fades.

OPENING CREDITS

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Short teaser (as some were on the show) but will update with the second segment before the end of this weekend.

For all of those that read my stories but shy away from reviewing…  
Please consider reviewing at least once for each episode. I have the whole series pretty much pictured in my head, and I'm adamant that the series be written the way I want it… but your input gives me an idea of what the readers think of my story so far. It's my only request.

Thank you very much for supporting this series.

The first person to get the reference of the title gets a virtual cookie. (Hint: Read the promo of this episode posted at the end of 8.08).


	2. Segment Two

**SEGMENT TWO**

INT. GILMORE MANSION – FRIDAY NIGHT

Lorelai, Rory, Richard, and Emily are in the dining room as the scene opens. It seems that they have already had dinner and are now enjoying dessert.

LORELAI: This 'key-lime cheesecake' is amazing, mom. (Rory nods) Seriously, _amazing_. (Hints as she looks at Rory) I could totally have seconds…

EMILY: I've already asked the maid to box up a piece for Luke.

LORELAI: (Frowns) Just Luke? (Emily looks up from her plate) You so like him better…

EMILY: (Sighs) If you wish, I will ask the maid to box up the rest of the dessert for you to take home, Lorelai.

RORY: (To Lorelai) I so want some of that.

LORELAI: (Looks at Rory) It all depends on how much is left over…

RORY: (Frowns) Mean.

LORELAI: You can have Luke's.

RORY: (Grins) Deal. (Richard raises his eyes at their childish behavior).

RICHARD: Speaking of which… (the girls look at him curiously) I am disappointed that he couldn't join us tonight.

LORELAI: Oh yeah, he's been very busy lately. The house is a couple of days from being compled… and the diner has been busier than usual.

EMILY: (Curiously) Doesn't he have help? I seem to remember someone named Salvador…

LORELAI: (Makes an amused face) Caesar?

EMILY: Close enough.

LORELAI: Well, it's just Luke and Zach for a few days since everyone else is off for Thanksgiving.

EMILY: Zach?

RORY: (Nods) Lane's husband.

EMILY: (Surprised) Lane has a husband?

LORELAI: (Mumbles) And twins.

RORY: (Nods again) Yes, his name is Zach. You already know this, grandma. (Emily brushes it off)

RICHARD: (Curiously) Thanksgiving isn't for another week, why are people off work now?

LORELAI: (Still indulging on the cheesecake) Oh, I'm sure Luke didn't have the heart to say no.

RICHARD: Well then, that brings me to what I really wanted to say…

Lorelai and Rory stop eating and look up at Richard. Emily is curious as well.

RICHARD: Lorelai, the day is quickly approaching when Luke will be my son-in-law… (Afraid at the words that may be uttered, Lorelai looks at Rory – then at a confused Emily) so I would like to get to know him better…

EMILY: Richard? You and I have seen Luke quite a few times – what's more to learn? (Lorelai stays quiet as she's afraid to make matters worse by saying something)

RICHARD: (Disagrees) Emily, just because he has joined us at Friday night dinners a few times, and we've run into him a couple of times – doesn't mean we know the man. (Looks at Lorelai) I would like to get to know him better…

LORELAI: (Still confused at the change of topic) Dad, I really hate to say this but Luke hates golf. He seriously despises the game.

RICHARD: (Raises his eyes) Who said anything about golf?

EMILY: (Even more curious) How else would you suggest getting to know him?

RICHARD: (Positively) Why, I could spend a day with him at his diner. (Emily and Lorelai subtly shake their heads in disagreement)

RORY: (Smiles) Oh, I think it's a great idea. (Sees Emily and Lorelai frowning at her) Or not.

LORELAI: Ugh… dad… I don't know…

EMILY: Richard, we have a busy couple of weeks ahead with the wedding just around the corner… we don't have time to get to know Luke. (Richard frowns at her)

LORELAI: Yeah dad… (tries to talk him out of it) you can get to know him after the wedding…

RICHARD: (Not liking the ladies' lack of enthusiasm) I'm adamant that this has to happen before the wedding. In fact, tell Luke he'll be seeing me bright and early on Monday.

EMILY: Richard, I believe I have a few engagements on Monday…

LORELAI: (Thankful to Emily) Yeah. See, dad. Mom already has stuff planned… too bad. Maybe next time.

RICHARD: (To Emily) My dear, I wasn't asking you to join me. I wanted to have alone time with my future son-in-law. Learn a few things about his work.

EMILY: Oh. You meant _you_ wanted to spend the day with Luke?

RICHARD: (Nods) That's correct.

EMILY: Oh, well then. (Pauses for a second) I think that's a brilliant idea, Richard.

LORELAI: (Astounded) Mom. (Rory sympathetically looks at Lorelai)

RICHARD: (Smiles) Then it's settled!

Scene fades on Lorelai sighing.

EXT. STARSHOLLOW – FRIDAY NIGHT – AFTER DINNER

Lorelai (carrying a box in one hand) is approaching the diner after dinner with her parents. She notices Kirk and Lulu on the sidewalk speaking pretty loudly. Lorelai acknowledges them but not wanting to pry, she quickly makes her way into the surprisingly busy diner.

INT. LUKE'S DINER…

LORELAI: (Notices Luke hurriedly wiping down the counter. She walks closer) Hey.

LUKE: (Sees Lorelai) Hey. (But continues his work).

LORELAI: (Sees a party of six at one of the tables being slightly loud) Looks like the dinner rush is still on. It's past nine o'clock.

LUKE: Yeah (gestures at the people) those idiots decided that today's the day they are going to annoy the diner owner by waltzing in here for a late dinner.

LORELAI: (Offers as she sees Zach walk behind the counter) Do you need any help?

LUKE: (Smiles at the offer) Nah, Zach and I got it covered. I'll be up soon.

LORELAI: (Nods) Okay.

CUT

INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT – LATER THAT NIGHT

Lorelai had changed into something comfortable for bed (yes, _flannel shirt Lorelai_ is back) and is seated on the bed browsing through the TV channels with a mug in one hand - when Luke appears. He seems exhausted.

LORELAI: Hey.

LUKE: (Stands on the side of the bed, places his hands on the sides and sighs) Hey.

LORELAI: (Pouts) Aw, you look exhausted.

LUKE: I am. (Starts to move towards the bathroom) How was dinner at your parents'?

LORELAI: (Preparing herself to reveal the recent events, she nods) Good… good. It was dinner at my parents' (Luke has now walked into the bathroom – but can still be heard).

Camera on Lorelai.

LUKE: Rory doing okay?

LORELAI: (Traces the rim on the mug) Yup, she's fine… (Sighs, then raises her voice a bit so he can hear) Hey, when you're done – I have something to tell you.

LUKE: Okay.

LORELAI: (Still playing with the rim on the mug) How was work?

LUKE: Did I ever tell you how much I hate this town?

LORELAI: (Raises her eyes at how the timing was bad) What happened?

LUKE: Pigs… they are all pigs.

LORELAI: (Looks up at the ceiling) I see. Want to talk about it?

LUKE: (We hear the faucet running) Five customers changed their order when they were served their _first order_. What is wrong with this town? They should all be shipped off to some communist country where changing your mind is not an option. (Lorelai crunches her eyes). Spoiled! They are all a bunch of spoiled pigs…

LORELAI: Uh huh.

LUKE: (Wiping his hands on a towel, he shows up at the door) I'm going to take a shower… you wanted to tell me something?

LORELAI: (Brushes it off) Oh no… it's nothing… go take a shower. (Smiles) I'll wait for you.

LUKE: (Smiles through his exhaustion) Okay. (He turns and goes back into the bathroom).

Scene fades.

INT. POOL HOUSE – SUNDAY MORNING

Rory is at the counter in the kitchen area. Seated on a bar stool, she reads the Sunday newspaper as she sips her coffee. We see that it's the Courant. The phone next to her starts to ring. Failing to look at the caller ID, she picks up.

RORY: (Still looking at the newspaper) Hello.

It's Logan.

Scene cuts between his San Francisco apartment and the Gilmore Pool House.

LOGAN: Hey Ace.

RORY: (Suddenly lays the newspaper on the counter) Logan. Hi.

LOGAN: Sorry I haven't called you in a while… I've been swamped.

RORY: Oh no… no… don't worry about it. I've been crazy busy too. How's it going?

LOGAN: (Nods) Good… good. (Swallows a bit) Rory…

RORY: Yeah?

LOGAN: (Pacing) I'm sorry about the other night.

RORY: (Confused) What do you mean?

LOGAN: Your birthday.

RORY: (Remembers) Oh…

LOGAN: You called, and I…

RORY: Logan. Really, don't worry about it. It was almost a month ago.

LOGAN: (Stops pacing and sits on the side of his bed) I know… but I wanted to explain. I was out with…

RORY: (Insists) Logan, you don't have to explain to me.

LOGAN: I was out with this girl I'm seeing.

RORY: (Jokes at his use of words) That serious huh?

LOGAN: We've been dating for about 3 months now. (Rory listens) I don't know why I didn't tell you about her… I guess I just didn't know how to tell you.

RORY: You know you don't have to hide things like that from me.

LOGAN: (Sighs) I know.

RORY: (Smiles) Especially now that we're _friends_.

LOGAN: (Faintly chuckles) I know, I'm sorry.

RORY: (Rests her chin on the palm of her hand) What's her name?

LOGAN: (Smiles, then responds) Serena.

RORY: Pretty.

LOGAN: (Concerned) Are we okay?

RORY: Of course we are. (Curiously) And… things are going well with this Serena?

LOGAN: (Chuckles at how uncomfortable yet okay the situation is) Yeah… I really like her. But we've only known each other for a couple of months…

RORY: (Sincerely) I'm really glad you found someone, Logan. I truly am.

LOGAN: Thank you. (Changes the topic) So tell me what the Hartford Courant's most important person has been up to lately?

RORY: It depends on who that is.

Scene fades on their pleasant conversation.

INT. LUKE'S DINER – MONDAY MORNING

The lighting in the diner is dim. We faintly see someone moving in the back…  
As he turns on the lights, we see Luke begin to prepare for a busy day. He starts to go around and take down the chairs… but he is suddenly distracted by a knock on the door.

LUKE: (Mumbles) It's not open yet. What the hell…

Luke opens the door and sees who it is. It's Richard on the opposite side of the door, smiling at Luke.

RICHARD: (Obviously a morning person) A very good morning to you, Luke!

Luke is stunned as Richard makes his way through the doorway and into the diner. He turns around to face Luke.

RICHARD: I hope I'm not late.

LUKE: (Confused and completely taken by surprise) Huh?

Scene fades.

INT. HARTFORD COURANT – MONDAY MORNING

Rory has just arrived at work. She is going through some of the work in her cubicle when her phone rings.

RORY: This is Rory.

It's Nate… from his office.

NATE: Hey, it's me.

RORY: (Confused at the call, she looks behind her and into Nate's office) Hey.

NATE: Rob told me he gave you my Healthcare piece.

RORY: (Looks through her stack) Oh yeah…

NATE: (Nothing but work on his mind) Is it ready?

RORY: (Uncomfortable at the fact that she's on the phone with a guy that's only a few feet away from her) I put it up on the server… but I will bring you a hardcopy right now.

NATE: Okay, thanks. (He hangs up)

Rory takes a folder and walks over to Nate's office.

RORY: (Not wanting to disturb him, she lays the folder on his desk) Here you go (and turns to leave).

NATE: (Stands up as he lifts the folder from his desk) So, what did you think?

RORY: (Surprised, she turns) What?

NATE: What did you think of the piece?

RORY: (Surprised that he wanted to know her thoughts) Oh, it was good.

NATE: Good?

RORY: (As she smoothes her bangs to a side) Yeah… you made some really good points.

NATE: (Senses that there's more) But?

RORY: Nothing… it was good. (Sighs) But, I felt like it needed more information on the whole issue.

NATE: (Repeats) More information.

RORY: Yeah, like details of how the whole _Healthcare for Children_ bill came about. And maybe details of…

NATE: (Cuts her off) You want details of the how the bill came about?

RORY: (Slightly intimidated, she stammers a bit) W-well. I-I mean… it would be nice. Not everyone knows about the issue.

NATE: The issue came about over two months ago… you don't think the newspaper reading public knows about the details already? And if they didn't care enough to read the details, do you really think they'd be interested in my article?

RORY: I was just saying…

NATE: (Nods – in disagreement) … that I needed more details in the article.

RORY: (Looks up at him) Nate…

NATE: Gilmore, I'm not sure you understand what I do. I am an editorial columnist. I have my own beat… I write my opinion on matters. I don't cover the details. If I wanted to cover the _details_, I'd be a cameraman at CSPAN.

RORY: But…

NATE: (Starts to walk out of his office) I have to get this to the layout guys.

Scene fades on Rory.

----------------------------------------------------  
Will update with Segment Three as soon as possible.

Review. Review. Review. S'il vous plait. 


	3. Segment Three

**SEGMENT THREE**

INT. LUKE'S DINER – MONDAY MORNING – ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

Luke is behind the counter pouring a mug of coffee for a couple of customers as he discreetly looks towards Richard – who happens to be chatting up with the locals. Luke looks away as he sets the coffee pot in its place. Then he is surprised to see Richard suddenly walk around the counter…

RICHARD: (As he walks closer) Luke…

LUKE: (Watches uncomfortably as Richard approaches him on _his_ side of the counter) Ugh… Yeah?

RICHARD: (Gestures) That wonderful gentleman over there and his wife would like their mugs refilled.

LUKE: (Looks over and sees Babette grinning back at Luke) Oh sure.

RICHARD: (Offers) Let me? I would be happy to refill their mugs.

LUKE: (Surprised) Oh… (looks at the coffee pot in his hand – then stretches to hand it to Richard) Sure.

At that same moment, Lorelai enters the diner through the curtains and sees Richard.

LORELAI: (As she sees her dad walking over to a table with a coffee pot in hand) Oh, good morning dad (then tries not to look over at Luke and his death stare)…

RICHARD: A very good morning to you too, Lorelai! (Richard goes about filling the customers' mugs).

LORELAI: (As Lorelai sets her purse on a stool, she softly continues with a guilty face) Good morning.

Luke grunts, then walks around the counter…

LORELAI: (With a comically afraid expression) Oh no…

LUKE: (Suppressing his annoyance, he grins at Lorelai knowing well that Richard is in the vicinity. Then he lightly touches her arm and motions her to walk out with him) Can we talk?

LORELAI: (Knowing well that it isn't a request) Oh well… sure.

Luke and Lorelai walk out.

EXT. LUKE'S DINER…

LUKE: What's he doing here?!

LORELAI: (Knowing her guilt) Who?

LUKE: Your father… that's who!

LORELAI: Ohhh… (points at Richard through the glass window) Him? Yeah… what _is_ he doing here? Hmm.

LUKE: Lorelai!

LORELAI: (Gives in and starts to rant) Ohhh, fine. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I was going to tell you Friday night but you were so stressed out and angry at the town – I decided it just wasn't a good time – and was going to tell you on Saturday, but you had that huge fight with Taylor about the pumpkins he brought into the diner… and then to make it worse, you almost threw a pumpkin through that glass window… (Luke listens but is still annoyed)… and then Sunday morning came along… and you remember what happened…

LUKE: What happened?

LORELAI: (Astounded that Luke has forgotten) You ran over Taylor's pumpkin lineup with your truck!

LUKE: (Remembers) Oh, that. (Shakes his head) But you should've told me.

LORELAI: I know, and I'm so sorry… I was actually going to tell you last night… but I had already fallen asleep by the time you came to bed… (Luke's still slightly annoyed) Sorry? (he grunts) So sorry. I will tell dad that I hadn't given you prior notice and that it would be great if we could reschedule.

LUKE: No, too late now. He's here… has been here for the last 2 hours. (Sighs) And he seems to be enjoying the company (Both Luke and Lorelai look through the diner window and see Richard chatting up with more townies).

LORELAI: (With a pout-y expression looks up at Luke) Are you sure you're okay with this?

LUKE: (Sighs again) Sure.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Good. (But then gets distracted by something or someone on the sidewalk/bench behind Luke)… Ugh… is that Kirk?

LUKE: (Looks behind him and sees a disheveled Kirk on the bench – waking up from what seems like a long nap) What the…

Scene fades as a confused Luke and Lorelai look at each other.

INT. THE MUSE (CAFÉ ACROSS THE STREET FROM THE COURANT) – MONDAY AFTERNOON

Rory is at a table stirring the content in her to-go cup as Ken walks over holding a tray with what looks like his lunch.

RORY: (To Ken as he joins her) I love this place.

KEN: (As he sits down and starts to unwrap his sandwich) Ah, that's the first sign of a true Courant employee.

RORY: (Chuckles) What is? When they realize they love the café across the street.

KEN: (Nods) Yup (Then he takes a small bite of his sandwich)

RORY: (Looks around and admires her surroundings) There's just this cool vibe in here (Then she spots _him_ and her tone clearly changes) Ugh… yeah (Looks at her own sandwich).

KEN: (Notices the tone and looks at the counter. He spots Nate in line) Alrighty.

RORY: (Tries to act as if nothing is up) What?

KEN: He shows up and you suddenly freeze.

RORY: (Protests) No, I don't.

KEN: (Amused) No? (Rory is unsure) It's like you go into fake Rory mode when he's around. Why is that?

RORY: (Chuckles at the ridiculousness) What? "Fake Rory" mode?

KEN: (Sees Nate pick up his lunch – and notices Ken – he acknowledges his friend and walks out the door) Yeah, you're completely different around him. And definitely more relaxed around everyone else at work.

RORY: I am?

KEN: (Lifts his own to-go cup up to his lips) You know, he's not so bad… (Thinks) I take that back… he's actually a great guy… everyone thinks so…

RORY: (Sighs) Easy for you to say, you guys are good friends.

KEN: That's true. I may be bias… he is after all the godfather of my children. (Looks at Rory as she looks pensive) But seriously, Ror… he's a good guy… if you take the chance to get to know him.

RORY: (Sits up) Tell me _one_ good thing about him… besides the fact that he's a great writer… (shakes her head) because I can't argue with you there.

KEN: (Prepares to reveal something) You know that shelter around the corner from here? (Rory thinks) The Broad Street Shelter on the corner of Capitol and Broad?

RORY: Oh yeah, I've passed it a few times. What about it?

KEN: (Amused that she's clueless) The dude runs the place, Rory.

RORY: (Confused) What?

KEN: (Smiles) Nate runs that shelter.

RORY: (Surprised) No.

KEN: (Nods) Yes. A big chunk of his paycheck goes to that place. (Chuckles) Why do you think he's living the way he does? I mean the dude's parents are loaded… yet he looks like he borrowed his clothes from Damien Rice.

RORY: (Intrigued and confused at the same time) How? I don't…

KEN: I'm surprised you didn't already know. Everyone at work knows… in fact when the holiday season comes around; most of us pitch in and help out.

RORY: (Completely taken by surprise) How long has he been…

KEN: About three years ago, he asked his dad a favor and started leasing that building… (picks up the rest of his sandwich) Why do you think he's always so scattered and can never be found in the building when you need him?

RORY: Rob doesn't mind?

KEN: (Smirks) Like you said… he's a great writer. It never gets in the way of his work at the Courant.

RORY: (Unsure of what to think or say) Wow… (she feels her heart randomly beating faster at what Ken had just revealed. Camera closes in on her face).

INT. DRAGONFLY INN KITCHEN – MONDAY AFTERNOON

Lorelai walks into the kitchen as the scene opens.

LORELAI: Hey Sookie. (Looks around) I'm so hungry.

SOOKIE: (As she continues going about her chef duties) Didn't you just have two slices of pie?

LORELAI: (Frowns at her best friend) What's your point?

SOOKIE: (Chuckles and walks over to a plate on the opposite side of the counter, and reveals what's on it) Ta-da!

LORELAI: (Sees a huge absolutely delicious-looking sandwich) Ooh! (She takes it) You're so good to me.

SOOKIE: (Chuckles again as she goes back to her work) So… how's it going?

LORELAI: Good… good. (Reveals) A little nervous…

SOOKIE: (Stops what she's doing and looks up) About?

LORELAI: Dad and Luke…

SOOKIE: Ah… Richard and Luke spending the day together is scary (chuckles).

LORELAI: (Thinks) I think I may stop by a little later to check in… you know?

SOOKIE: Good idea. (pause) Hey, so what are your plans for Thanksgiving?

LORELAI: Luke and I decided to have a small family brunch at the house since it's almost completed. It will be the two of us, Rory and Liz, TJ and Doula. And you, Jackson and the kids are more than welcome to join us. Luke makes a mean turkey.

SOOKIE: Thank you. But (Makes a face) the in-laws are coming.

LORELAI: (Remembers) Oh yeah… good luck with that.

SOOKIE: Aren't you also going to your parents'?

LORELAI: Yes, but we're going to pretend it's the first Turkey we're about to bite into…

SOOKIE: Ah!

Michel walks in with the phone in his hand.

MICHEL: (Sees an untouched sandwich on the counter next to Lorelai) Oh that looks disgusting!

LORELAI: (Grins) But I bet it tastes divine! (Looks at the phone) What is it, Michel?

MICHEL: It's your mother.

LORELAI: (Rolls her eyes) Oh nice (Reaches to take the phone off his hand – but he pulls back).

MICHEL: Not on the phone… The call is for Sookie (Looks at Sookie and hands her the phone – as Lorelai stands there confused) It's your husband. (Looks at Lorelai) You're mother is waiting out there for you.

LORELAI: (Annoyed at Michel, she frowns) Evil! (She then pushes the sandwich at Michel and walks out).

MICHEL: (Smiles) Why thank you.

SOOKIE: (frowns) Thought you just said it looked disgusting.

MICHEL: (As he bites into it) Did I?

INT. DRAGONFLY INN CHECK-IN AREA

LORELAI: (Sees Emily by the desk looking through her schedule) Mom.

EMILY: (Looks up from her planner) Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Walks behind the desk) What are you doing here? (exaggerates) I thought you had a busy schedule with lots of appointments today…

EMILY: I do. And this is one of them.

LORELAI: (Thinks) Did I miss a meeting on my calendar?

EMILY: (As she closes the planner) No, I was merely coming by to ask you about your plans for Thanksgiving. I expect we will see you and Luke next Thursday?

LORELAI: Yes, we will be there. We couldn't have done this over the phone?

EMILY: (Opens the planner again and writes something down) I was passing by the inn.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Okay.

EMILY: (Flips to another page – Lorelai looks on curiously) Are we still meeting on Friday to finalize everything with the caterer?

LORELAI: That's this Friday? We're going to finalize the catering thing on "Black Friday"?

EMILY: Yes, we are. Is there a problem?

LORELAI: Oh no… no… it's just that Rory and I wanted to do some crazy shopping that day.

EMILY: Well, too bad. (Closes the planner) I will see you and Luke at the house on Thursday for dinner, and on Friday you and I will meet with the caterer again.

LORELAI: (Sighs) Okay.

EMILY: (Turns on her heel to leave, but after a few steps – she turns) Lorelai?

LORELAI: Did you forget something?

EMILY: Make sure that you don't over stuff yourselves before Thanksgiving at the house? (Lorelai smiles at how easily Emily is able to gather what's going on. Emily turns on her heel again to walk out.)

INT. LUKE'S DINER – LATER THAT AFTERNOON

The diner has just hit a lull. Luke is wiping down the counter, and as he comes to a stop – he looks at Richard at the table near the window. He is looking through the menu - the table has a spread of brochures and newspapers. Luke then takes a couple of mugs from under the counter and a couple of tea bags. He places the tea-bags in and takes the hot water pot from behind him. He then pours the water into the mugs and takes them over to the table.

Placing the mugs on the table, he pulls a chair out and takes a seat.

RICHARD: (Sees the tea in front of him) Oh, thank you. (Looks at the menu) This buttermilk pancake sounds delicious. Is it a favorite?

LUKE: Lorelai seems to like it.

RICHARD: Ah. (He closes the menu and pulls the mug closer to him).

The two gentlemen sit quietly for a second. Richard sips on his hot tea as Luke looks around the diner looking for things to talk about.

RICHARD: (Breaks the silence) That soup I had this afternoon was very delicious, Luke. What was it again?

LUKE: "The pumpkin soup"?

RICHARD: (Nods) Ah yes, the pumpkin soup. Very nice.

The two gentlemen sigh almost in sync.

The ice is broken as Lorelai enters the diner.

LORELAI: (Looks around and sees Luke and Richard seated at a table – very silent) Ah, there you are. (Walks closer and smiles at both) What's going on fellas? (Luke has a subtle expression of desperation and Richard is glad to see someone else in the diner)

LUKE: I was just telling your father that he had pumpkin soup for lunch.

RICHARD: (Nods) Yes, and it was delicious.

LORELAI: Oh… (jokes) sounds like an exciting conversation.

LUKE: (Stands up and pulls a chair for Lorelai) Here… sit… let me get you something to drink.

LORELAI: (As she sits down, her face glows) Coffee?

LUKE: No. (She pouts)

RICHARD: You really shouldn't be drinking coffee in your condition, Lorelai.

Just as Luke walks up to the counter, someone walks into the diner. Everyone looks over. It's messy-haired Kirk.

LUKE: Hey Kirk. (Looks at him and his hobo-esque attire) Haven't seen you in here in a while.

KIRK: (A little confused) Hello.

Lorelai and Richard leave their seats and walk over to the disheveled man.

LORELAI: (Concerned) Kirk? Are you okay?

RICHARD: Of course he's not alright, Lorelai. Look at him.

LORELAI: Kirk, what's going on? What's up with the new … ugh… (observes his hairdo) look?

Luke and Richard suddenly start sniffing the air in the diner.

KIRK: Oh… I have been sleeping on the sidewalk and in the gazebo the past couple of days.

LORELAI: Why on earth would you do that? (Richard and Luke continue to sniff the air wondering about the origin of the smell).

RICHARD: (Realizing it's Kirk, he makes an astounded expression) My dear god, young man! You… you…

LUKE: (Makes a disgusted face and takes one large step away from Kirk) You smell like horse crap! (Richard raises an eye at Luke's frankness).

LORELAI: Fellas!

LUKE: Oh come on, you don't smell that?!

LORELAI: (Cringes a bit, but regains her strength) It doesn't matter!

KIRK: (Stands straight and continues with an expressionless face) Mother kicked me out of the house, and Lulu left me… I don't have a reason to bathe anymore.

RICHARD: (Astonished) Young man! Life itself is a reason to bathe. You can't walk around like that.

LORELAI: (Guides Kirk towards a table) What happened, Kirk?

LUKE: You're not going to let him sit, are you?

LORELAI: (Raises her eyes at Luke) Of course I am.

KIRK: (As he takes a seat, Lorelai takes a seat next to him and Richard follows – but Luke stands a few feet away) Lulu and mother haven't been talking to each other…

RICHARD: (Curiously) Lulu?

LORELAI: Kirk's fiancée (to Kirk) I thought they got along?

KIRK: They did until Lulu mentioned that she would like for us to have our own place. An apartment on Lemon… and mother went crazy. She told me that I am not to move out of the house… and Lulu got angry at me for not wanting to move… She told me that unless I moved out, she wouldn't be talking to me again.

LORELAI: (Sympathetically) Aw, Kirk.

KIRK: (With hand gestures) Then when I told mother that I wanted Lulu back and I was going to move out… she threw me out, literally. I mean, she picked me up and threw me out.

RICHARD: Now that's a strong woman. (Takes his wallet out of the pocket) Now, if it's money you need...

LUKE: (Chimes in) Don't give him money… he's got a whole lot of it.

RICHARD: (Confused) Then why is he sleeping on the sidewalk?

KIRK: (Whines) Lulu.

Richard, Lorelai and Luke look at each other.

LUKE: (Offers) I will go get you some hot soup.

LORELAI: (Jumps to her feet) I will help.

Not entirely sure what to do, Richard watches Luke and Lorelai walk away – then looks at Kirk.

KIRK: (Slowly turns to Richard) I don't smell like horse crap, do I? (Richard raises his eyes)

CUT to Luke and Lorelai behind the counter.

As Luke prepares a bowl, Lorelai walks behind the counter and closer to him.

LORELAI: (Very softly) We have to help him.

LUKE: (Points at the bowl) I'm getting him soup.

LORELAI: (Looking back and forth between the table and Luke) No, I mean… we have to put Kirk and Lulu back together.

LUKE: What? No, I don't want to put my nose where it does not belong. Pun intended.

LORELAI: Luke! We have to do this for him and Lulu. Look at the poor guy! He's miserable.

LUKE: You go ahead… I'm going to stay right here.

LORELAI: (Begs) I need your help. (Playfully pouts) Come on, Luke?

LUKE: (Stubbornly) No.

LORELAI: (Crosses her arms, and fakes) I think you and dad are getting along fine, don't you? We should make this a weekly thing. What do you say?

LUKE: What?! No! (Looks over at Richard with Kirk) No… no… Definitely not! (Sees Lorelai raising her eyes) I don't have time for this! (Gives in) I have Kirk and Lulu to deal with!

LORELAI: (Smirks, and pats him on the shoulder) That-a-boy! I will talk to Lulu tomorrow; you get Kirk to wash up, okay? (Luke grunts) Aw, you're cute. (Turns on her heel) I will get the bread and utensils.

Scene fades.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will update with the final segment as soon as possible.

The title "You're drooling, Gilmore!" comes from the movie "The Shadow" the 1994 version. The actual line is "You're drooling, Claymore!" The final segment will wrap this up.

Review please. Merci beaucoup. 


	4. Segment Four

**SEGMENT FOUR **

INT. LUKE'S DINER – MONDAY NIGHT – A FEW HOURS LATER 

A couple of customers are still in the diner finishing up their dinner. Luke finishes wiping down the rest of the tables as Richard organizes the salt/pepper shakers. After he places the final saltshaker, Richard turns around and pats his suit jacket. He turns around and looks over at Luke, then he walks over to him.

RICHARD: Well Luke, I believe the time has come…

LUKE: (Stops what he's doing and looks at his future father-in-law) Yeah?

RICHARD: Yes, it's time for me to leave before my wife calls looking for me.

LUKE: (Uncomfortable at brief goodbyes – and the situation as a whole) Oh… ugh… I hope you had a good time…

RICHARD: (Cuts him off, and continues as he nods) It was very educational, Luke. I feel like I have learned more about the diner business than I thought I would… and dare I say (chuckles) I am very interested in the business. (Not sure what Richard's getting at, Luke makes a quizzical expression. Richard notices and puts him at ease). The business as a whole, not specifically yours.

LUKE: (Relieved) Ah. (Luke pauses to contain his enthusiasm seeing Richard finally leave) Well, it was nice having you here.

RICHARD: (Cuts him off again) As I was saying, Luke. I have learned quite a lot today about this diner, but I feel that the two of us haven't had enough time to get to know each other (chuckles again remembering Kirk) with all the drama that took place in here.

LUKE: (Gradually his expression turns to a nervous one) Oh… ugh… (nods) I thought we got to know each other.

RICHARD: Besides, I think there's much more to learn… (cuts to the chase) so I hope you don't mind if I were to repeat this tomorrow?

LUKE: (On the spot, he places the arms on his sides) Well, I guess (pause) that's … fine.

RICHARD: (Clasps his hands and smiles) Very well! You can expect to see me bright and early tomorrow morning (Richard turns to leave. Luke sighs). Goodnight, Luke.

LUKE: (Softly) Uh huh.

INT. COURANT – TUESDAY MORNING

Rory is at her desk typing away when her phone rings.

RORY: (Places the phone on her shoulder and holds it in place with head tilted) Courant. This is Rory.

It's Lorelai.

Scene cuts between INT. LUKE'S DINER and THE COURANT

LORELAI: Hey, kid.

RORY: Mom… what's up?

LORELAI: (Chuckles as she sits at the counter – Richard and Luke can be seen within the screen) I just wanted you to know that your grandfather seems to have acquired a job at the diner. Possibly permanently.

RORY: (Stops typing for a second) No! Is he back there today? (Goes back to typing)

LORELAI: Yup, and serving coffee. (Looks at her fiancé running around serving his customers) Poor Luke, I can tell he isn't pleased.

RORY: Aw, but I thought Luke like grandpa?

LORELAI: Of course he does, but you know when two worlds collide.

RORY: Ah, I do. (Curiously) By the way, how are you doing?

LORELAI: (Smiles) I'm doing fine… I think I got a whiff of fish this morning, and it made me queasy – but it's all gone now. (Explains) Even though it's my second pregnancy, it feels like a first.

RORY: Of course. Twenty-three years apart is a very long time. (Still manages to concentrate on her typing) And I'm sure planning a wedding between all of that isn't helping either.

LORELAI: (Remembers) Oh! We still have to discuss the bridesmaid's dress. Will I see you tonight?

RORY: Yup, I will stop by the diner after work.

LORELAI: Good…

RORY: Anything else?

LORELAI: Yeah. How's it going at work?

RORY: (Looks around before she responds, then softly continues) It's fine… but if you're wondering if Nate and I are fine… I don't know. A little nostalgic about the whole thing at the moment.

LORELAI: What do you mean?

RORY: (Sighs as she stops typing, then she turns in her seat and looks over at Nate's office. She can vaguely see him sitting at his desk) I guess … (shakes her head) I don't know. It's been over three months since I started working here, but I successfully avoided getting to know him. And I don't know… I guess I feel like I've ruined a good working relationship.

LORELAI: (Surprised at the change of her mind in regards to the man) Wow. What changed?

RORY: (Shakes her head again and turns around to face her screen) Found out some stuff about him that I guess opened my eyes.

LORELAI: (Raises her brows) Really? Well then, I hope you share it with me tonight.

RORY: (Smiles) Will do. See you later, mom. Oh, and tell Luke I am out of coffee?

LORELAI: (Smiles) I will. Bye hon!

Both ladies hang up. Scene continues in the diner.

Lorelai looks around and does a double-take as she sees Richard Gilmore tying an apron around his waist.

LORELAI: (Surprised, she looks at Luke as he walks around the counter) Is that my father wearing an apron!? In the diner?!

LUKE: (Briefly looks up at Richard, then at Lorelai) I believe so.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Looks like he's enjoying it.

LUKE: (Busy with plates) Looks like it.

LORELAI: (Tilts her head and smiles at her man) It's nice of you to agree and let him spend today here as well.

LUKE: (Nods, then takes a moment to comment) It's fine since Emily will be shadowing you at the inn today. (Exaggerates) 'All' day. (Nods) Yeah, that was the only way I would agree to this.

LORELAI: (Gasps) What?! (Sees Luke's bluff as he fails to contain a chuckle) You are bad! (Takes the menu next to her and slaps it across his arm) That's not cool, mister!

LUKE: Hey, while I have you here… Tom says all the furniture was moved in safely. We should go look at the house later. (Richard makes his way to the counter to join the two)

LORELAI: (Nods) Let's stop by there during lunch? (Luke nods)

RICHARD: (As he reaches them) Stop by where, Lorelai?

LORELAI: The house. It's completed.

RICHARD: (Places the coffee pot on the counter) Oh yes, the house. This soon?

LORELAI: Yeah, we wanted it to be done before the wedding and Tom, the town contractor, made it happen. (Adds) Luke and I were going to see it during lunch, and you're more than welcome to join us.

RICHARD: (Accepting) Oh, I'd like to see the new improvements. (Luke smiles)

LORELAI: (Begins to step down from the stool) Okay then, I have to get to work (she leans over and kisses Luke in front of her father, then she slightly pats her father's arm) See you both in a few hours. (Remembers, and turns to Luke) Oh! Rory said she was out of coffee.

LUKE: (An intrigued Richard observes) I will save some bags for her.

Lorelai mouths a 'thanks' and turns away again.

The two men watch Lorelai leave for work.

RICHARD: (Turns to Luke as he sits on one of the stools) You know Luke, I think you have a wonderful place here.

LUKE: (Surprised, he nods) Thanks.

RICHARD: Caring townsfolk, a diner with exceptional food… The two of you have created a very comfortable life here. I commend you. You're a good man.

CUSTOMER: (Speaks up from the corner) Can I please get a refill?

RICHARD: (Quickly takes on the task by picking up the pot of coffee) Oh, here it is!

Scene fades on Luke as he processes Richard's words.

INT. COURANT BREAK ROOM – TUESDAY AFTERNOON

Rory is in the break room filling up her mug with what seems to be coffee, when Nate walks in. Not noticing her, he walks directly to the refrigerator. Picking up a cold orange, Nate closes the door and looks up to see Rory.

NATE: Hey.

RORY: (Turns around with a mug in her hand, and leans against the counter) Hey.

NATE: (Not wanting to create further awkwardness by leaving, he points at her mug and leans against the counter as well) Lunch? (There's at least 6 feet of space between them)

RORY: (Slightly smiles and nods) Yup.

NATE: (Nods as he looks at his orange) No time for a real lunch.

Rory stays silent not knowing what to say.

It becomes awkward regardless of Nate's attempts to stay and chat. He sighs, and then walks closer to the door to exit the awkward situation.

RORY: (Not wanting to pass the chance, opens her mouth) Nate? (She takes a few steps closer to the table in the middle of the room)

NATE: (Turns around) Yeah?

RORY: I think it's great what you're doing.

NATE: (Not entirely on the same page) What?

RORY: (Smoothes her bangs) Ken told me about the shelter… and how much of your time goes to into running that place. I think it's (shakes her head)… amazing that you're doing that.

NATE: (Stays quiet for a couple of seconds, then takes a step towards her and begins to speak with a smirk on his face) So now you think I'm a martyr?

RORY: (Not seeing it coming) What? No… ugh…

NATE: (With the same subtle smirk) Ken tells you about my work outside of the Courant, and I suddenly get your approval?

RORY: No… I didn't mean…

NATE: (Almost hovering over her) The thing is Gilmore…I wasn't looking for your approval. (Takes a moment to look at her face, then turns around to leave).

RORY: (Clearly angered, she fumbles a bit) That was not called for. That was mean… and… and… completely unnecessary.

NATE: (Turns around again. Amused, he responds) Oh I'm sorry… was I supposed to consider your feelings? I'll remember that next time you complain about me without getting your facts straight. (Rory remembers when she had badmouthed him to Ken – she sighs) Look... I have nothing against you, Gilmore. The moment you realize that, the better it is for the both of us. (Pause. Voice softens) Okay?

Not knowing how to respond, Rory looks down at her coffee. Nate turns to leave… but stops at the door and turns around.

NATE: (Continues softly) I'm doing this collaborative piece with Amnesty International… It's on Darfur. (Rory looks up at him)… I've looked at it so much that I don't even know if any of it makes sense anymore. Would you like to take a look at it for me?

RORY: (Pleasantly surprised, she takes it as the olive branch) I'd love to.

NATE: (Very subtly smiles) Good.

Rory watches as he walks out.

EXT. CRAP SHACK – TUESDAY AFTERNOON

It seems as though Richard, Lorelai and Luke have finished looking through the house. They are now standing on the front yard – looking at the exterior.

RICHARD: I have to say, your contractor and his men have done a wonderful job. (Turns to his daughter and his future son-in-law… and extends his hand to Luke) Congratulations to both of you on your new and improved home. Absolutely wonderful.

LUKE: (Nods as he lets go of the shake) Thank you, Richard.

LORELAI: (As she leans against her man, Luke places his hand around the back of her waist) Thank you, dad.

Richard's cell phone rings.

RICHARD; (Takes the phone out of his pocket and sees who it is) Ah, it's your mother. (As he flips the phone to answer it, he walks away from the couple. We faintly hear him) Hello Emily.

Camera on Lorelai and Luke as they look at the house.

LORELAI: (With a sweet smile, she looks up at Luke) We're almost there.

LUKE: (Still facing the house, he smiles as well) We are.

Scene Fades.

INT. LUKE'S DINER – TUESDAY NIGHT – DINNER RUSH

Luke is behind the counter again as Richard (with a newspaper in his hands) sits next to Lorelai across from him.

LORELAI: (Looks at her father) Dad, what time do you have?

RICHARD: (Stretches his left arm then brings his wrist closer to him) It's fifteen minutes past six, Lorelai. Punctuality is obviously not his strong suit.

LORELAI: (Turns to Luke) Yeah… where is he? Lulu will be here any minute now.

LUKE: (Completely calm) He'll be here.

LORELAI: When? Do you even know he'll show up? What if he chickened out?

LUKE: (With a stern voice) He will be here, Lorelai.

LORELAI: Oh yeah? What makes you so sure? Huh? This is Kirk we're talking about… he's never late.

RICHARD: (Looks up from his newspaper) Ah, nerves. Nerves can get the best of you.

LORELAI: (Sighs) It will be ruined. It will all be ruined if he doesn't show up before her.

LUKE: (Still managing to be calm) Don't worry.

LORELAI: (Amused at how calm Luke is) How do you know he will show up?

LUKE: (Sighs) I told him he'd face a worse fate than Taylor's pumpkins. (Lorelai contains a chuckle).

Lost, Richard looks at his daughter.

LORELAI: (Explains) Taylor was bugging Luke this weekend by lining up real pumpkins along the sidewalk. Luke ran over them with his truck.

RICHARD: (Shocked at the extreme measure, yet amused as well) Ah, that would do it.

Kirk enters the diner. Lorelai jumps off the stool and hurries up to him. Richard turns and watches from the counter. Luke slowly walks up to the door.

LORELAI: (Pats Kirk on the arm) Good, you're here!

KIRK: (Clearly washed up and cleaned) I took a small nap earlier on the hardwood floor… and when I woke up, I couldn't move… my body is stiff.

LORELAI: (Looks at him at he exaggerates his posture) Oh.

Not long after, Lulu enters the diner.

LULU: (Sees Kirk next to the door) Kirk? (Sees Lorelai and Luke by him) What's going on here?

LORELAI: Lulu… I'm glad you could make it.

LULU: (Tentatively stands near the door) Is this a setup? (Looks at Luke and Lorelai)

KIRK: (Standing upright, he begins desperately) Lulu. I need you!

LULU: (Innocently) I can't believe I was set up.

LORELAI: (Struggles) Please give him a chance, Lulu.

The customers look on as they eat. (Dinner and a show? Dinner theater?)

KIRK: (Pleads) I want you back.

LULU: No, you will never grow up! If I marry you, we will be stuck in your mother's house for the rest of our lives. (Turns to leave) I have to go…

LUKE: (Steps up) Lulu… (she turns) can you please just listen to the guy? Look at him. (Looks at the desperate fellow) Kirk, show her the contract. (A confused Lorelai looks up at Luke)

KIRK: (Fumbles as he takes a folded piece of paper out of his pocket) Look… (Richard peaks from the counter)

LULU: (Takes the piece of paper and unfolds it to read. Then looks up) Is this…?

KIRK: (Nods) Yesterday, Luke took me to the apartment complex on Olive and Main. It's a small cozy place… something temporary until we find our perfect home. (Segues) Although, we should consider buying furniture soon because sleeping on the hardwood floor is not an option. My back still aches from the…

LUKE: (Clears his throat) Kirk? Tell Lulu about your mother…

KIRK: (Remembers) Oh. Since last night… my mother and I have established a decent conversation. You know, over the phone. I can't risk meeting with her face-to-face. Not yet. But she has agreed to give me all my belongings. Including giant Clifford.

LORELAI: "Giant Clifford"?

LULU: (Smiles and explains) Kirk has a 5-foot tall stuffed…

LORELAI: (Cuts in) Clifford as in the dog?

LULU: (Nods) It's very cute… (Segues as well, as Luke and Lorelai look on nervously) sometimes we cuddle up…

LUKE: (Clears his throat again, and interrupts) On that note… (Ushers them to a table) Let's let you two sit down and have a good conversation. We'll get you some coffee… on the house.

Cut to Richard as he quickly takes on the task.

RICHARD: (Raises his arm) I will get that!

LULU: (Sees the candlelit table – with a rose next to it. She gasps) Kirk.

KIRK: (With his exaggerated posture, he pulls the chair for his girl) Do you remember? We first met here.

LULU: (Suddenly kisses his cheek and nods) I do.

CUT

Lorelai and Luke sigh as they reach the counter.

LORELAI: (Softly) "Giant Clifford" - That almost got ugly.

LUKE: (Goes behind the counter) No kidding.

LORELAI: (Then smiles at her future husband) And how sweet of you to go the extra mile by taking him to see apartments, and how did you convince him to call his mother? I'm really impressed Luke Danes.

LUKE: (Blushes) Uh huh.

Rory enters the diner and walks directly to the counter. She sets her messenger bag on the top and turns to her mother.

LORELAI: Hey there, kid!

LUKE: (Pulls out a mug for his future step daughter) Hello Rory.

RORY: (Sighs after a long day at work) Hey guys.

Richard walks up to the counter as well.

RICHARD: Rory, what a wonderful surprise. I didn't know I'd see you here tonight.

RORY: Grandpa. How's diner life treating you?

RICHARD: (Chuckles as he pats his stomach) It's treating me quite well my dear child. I ate a piece of apple pie earlier – I think it may have ruined my dinner tonight. But it was delicious… and I don't regret it one bit. (Rory smiles) Speaking of which, (he looks up at the rest) I think I've overstayed my welcome… and I will intrude you no further.

LORELAI: Dad, stay for dinner.

RORY: (Agrees) Yeah, grandpa… have dinner with us.

RICHARD: Oh.

RORY: (Thinks) Besides, isn't today the third Tuesday? Doesn't grandma have dinner with her DAR friends on the third Tuesday of every month? (Rory pulls out her laptop and starts the machine)

RICHARD: (Realizes) You are correct… it almost escaped my mind. (Looks at Luke) Well, if you don't mind…

LUKE: (Sincerely nods) Have dinner with us, Richard.

RICHARD: (Smiles) I would love to. Well then, it's settled… I will go call Emily and let her know.

Richard walks out of the diner.

LORELAI: Where's he going?

LUKE: He is using his cell phone.

LORELAI: Yes, but why is he going outside?

LUKE: (Steps to a side to reveal the famous sign) Because he respects the rules of my diner. (Then Luke walks away to tend to customers)

LORELAI: (Frowns at Luke as Rory chuckles. She turns to her daughter) So? How was your day?

RORY: (Stops playing with her laptop) Long… I just remembered to e-mail Rob about taking time off for the wedding. By the way, thanks for convincing Luke to get wireless.

LORELAI: (Grins) You're welcome.

LORELAI: So, long day huh?

RORY: … but very productive.

LORELAI: (Turns on the stool) Oh yeah?

RORY: Yup. Nate and I had a breakthrough.

LORELAI: (Curiously) Really? What happened?

RORY: (Sighs) He basically told me off.

LORELAI: (Frowns again) What? And how is that a breakthrough?

RORY: He told me exactly what I needed to hear, I guess. If I had to summarize what he said, I'd say he basically told me that I needed to get over myself.

LORELAI: That's harsh!

RORY: But he was right. He was so right… (Enthusiastically) And instead of being defensive and whiny about it… you know what I'm going to do?

LORELAI: (Curiously shakes her head) What?

RORY: I'm going to change my attitude.

LORELAI: Just like that?

RORY: Just like that.

LORELAI: Wow.

RORY: Right.

LORELAI: I want to see this guy who has made you this way.

RORY: (Smiles – then realizes her mother was serious) What? You want to see him now?

LORELAI: Well, don't you have a picture of him or something?

RORY: Ugh, no.

LORELAI: (Gestures) You have a camera phone.

RORY: And you automatically assume - like a stalker, I take pictures of people just to show my mother?

LORELAI: Ugh, yeah. (Points at the laptop) Can't you google him or something?

RORY: I don't want to google him!

LORELAI: (Whines) Come on!

RORY: (Gives in) Fine… (starts to type) He blogs for the New York Times… he should have a picture there. (Sees it) And there it is… (Turns the laptop to show her mother).

LORELAI: (Takes a peak, and her expression turns to that of someone showing consent) Ooh.

RORY: (Confused) Ooh?

LORELAI: (Nods) Double ooh.

RORY: What are you talking about?

LORELAI: He's cute.

RORY: (Shrugs) He's okay.

LORELAI: "Okay"? He's definitely cute. With that messy hair and… (points at her chin) the dimple (nods her approval)…

RORY: Stop it.

LUKE: (Walks by them) Lorelai, can you help me set the table over there?

LORELAI: (Steps down from her stool – then continues to Rory) … definitely drool-worthy.

Lorelai walks away leaving Rory to look at the picture. She positions the screen so that he's visible to the viewers. Then the camera focuses on Rory's face as she continues to look at the image.

Scene fades.

**Next week on the Gilmore girls…**

**VOICE OVER: It's the episode everyone's been waiting for…**

LORELAI: (As she claps – she sings to a smiling Rory) I'm getting married in the … ugh… afternoon!

A shot of Luke smiling.

**VOICE OVER: With family in town…**

LIZ: Yay! My son's here! My son's here!

JESS: (Smiles at his uncle) Hello Luke.

APRIL: (With excitement) Jess!

CUT

LORELAI: (at the Rose Room) Mom, dad… this is Luke's sister – Liz and her husband TJ.

TJ: (In a suit) I'd shake your hand but I have grease all over mine.

Emily raises a brow.

**VOICE OVER: Our favorite Hero, Milo Ventimiglia guest stars on an all new Gilmore Girls. Stay tuned for the most anticipated episode of the season. **

----------------------------------------------------------  
Reminder: Nathan DiLuca is played by Adam Garcia.

Will update with 8.10 soon. Please review.


End file.
